Talk:Friends/@comment-5347187-20151025135012
Hi there fellow wizards and witches! It's been a while since I posted on here, but with the last in-game changes like Co-op breeding I've looked on here a lot for more active players like me. Some of you who posted here not too long ago should have gotten an invite from me. I'm a very active daily player since 2012 who wants to get the most out of the game so I'm always looking for new objectives to achieve. Since I already got every dragon and my last objective to get an Elder dragon of every element is just completed my next objectives that are on the list are: - Get all pedestals(now 230 out of 244) - Get a minimum of 2 dragons of every kind(almost completed, only need 1 more Garnet dragon and 1 Bismuth dragon) - Breed a LOT with other active players like me to get every twin dragon. This last objective will only be achievable if I have friends that are active every day just like me. A problem that the game has is that we as friends can't chat with each other to say which dragon to put in the co-op breeding cave. If there's a dragon that you still dont have just let me know on my wall and I will text you back when i'm putting it in my cave. So if you are an active player just like me and playing several times a day, it doesn't matter if you're lvl 7 or lvl 70 I will accept you. Let me know in your message that it is DV related. Another note: If you want to exchange gems it can be a while before i return the gift since I have a lot of DV players in my list, but I won't clear you of my list till I have returned the gift. And 1 other thing I want to share with you guys(maybe some of you already found out about it) that are just as active as me and now with 'Return of Whitbee's Candy Bash' event hit the cap of 1000 every day. - When you start on a fresh new day with collecting candy check how many candy you have at that moment(for example me: 15404) - If you have the time do 4 times the competition ring(max is 5 times a day), if you are lucky you get 4 times 100 candy. Start your 5th competition ring but do NOT collect. - Do the Wheel of Chance 9 times and leave one spin open. - Do NOT collect the candy from your friends. - Collect all the rest(coins,treats,visiting friends etc.) as usual. - If you see that you are almost at your cap do a quick 'Plant grinding session' till you are just below your cap(for me 16402 today) - Then do your last spin of Wheel of Chance(today I was lucky and got 40). I got 2 more to hit my cap and 38 went to my gifts. - Collect the candy from your competition ring. If you had a suitable dragon you will get 100 candy DIRECTLY banked to your gifts. This way you will have a minimum of 100 candy every day together with the gifts from your friends ABOVE your cap that you can collect after the event has ended! Hope this will help some of you to get that last dragon or decoration they want! If there's anything you wanna ask or know just leave me a message:) Greetings, JR GC: JKAnimator